warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Molewhisker (TC)
|pastaffie=None |age = Approx. 30 moons (2.5 years) |namest=Kit: Apprentice: Warrior: |namesl=Molekit Molepaw MolewhiskerRevealed on Kate's blog |familyt=Mother: Father: Sister: |familyl=Poppyfrost Berrynose Cherryfall |mentor=Rosepetal |apps=Alderpaw |livebooks=''Hollyleaf's Story, ''The Fourth Apprentice, Fading Echoes, Mistystar's Omen, Night Whispers, Sign of the Moon, The Forgotten Warrior, The Last Hope, Dovewing's Silence, Bramblestar's Storm, The Apprentice's Quest |deadbooks=''None''}} Molewhisker is a large brown-and-cream tom with amber eyes. History In the Super Edition Arc ''Bramblestar's Storm :Molepaw is now a warrior with the name Molewhisker. He is seen on a patrol near the ShadowClan border. He growls that they are probably staying away until ThunderClan relaxes their watch, flicking his tail. When Blossomfall falls into the lake, Molewhisker wails her name dashes to the water's edge. Bramblestar tells Molewhisker and Sandstorm to stay back as he doesn't want them to fall in. He commands them to put their weight on a branch that could save Blossomfall, but warns to not move it. Blossomfall gets a hold of the branch and they start to haul the branch in, dragging it alone the shore. With their efforts, Blossomfall is saved. When Bramblestar orders every cat to stay away from the lake, Molewhisker agrees, saying it's a good idea. Bramblestar plans for just him and Molewhisker to continue the patrol while the she-cats head back to camp, but they end up coming. At the WindClan border, they see WindClan cats attempting to catch a giant, white bird. Molewhisker seems impressed, commenting they are very brave as the bird is huge. The WindClan scent fills the forest because of the strong wind and Molewhisker sighs it is pointless trying to tell if they've trespassed as he cannot smell anything by WindClan. :Sandstorm comments she cannot believe the lake was once empty and Molewhisker asks if she's talking about the Long Dry. He explains that Purdy was telling him that story but never finished. Blossomfall explains that the Clans sent a patrol, two from each Clan to find a block in one of the streams. Molewhisker interrupts, asking what cats from ThunderClan went. Blossomfall explains Lionblaze and Dovewing, Dovepaw then. A giant white bird suddenly crashes near them, and Molewhisker races to it beside Bramblestar. The leader lets Molewhisker make the easy catch. The warriors dives into the bush and sinks in his teeth in it's neck. After it stops struggling, Molewhisker backs out and drags out the bird with him. Bramblestar commends Molewhisker on his catch, but Blossomfall points out the messy wings and says he needs to be more careful. Molewhisker protests he only touched the neck. The WindClan patrol from before comes and claims the prey. Molewhisker protests it isn't their catch as he made the kill. Bramblestar stubbornly carries away the bird and Molewhisker rushes to help. :When the patrol gets back to the camp, Molewhisker announces that he caught the large white bird, licking his shoulder fur proudly. Cherryfall, his sister blinks at him and says it must have been dangerous. Molewhisker casually responds it wasn't hard. Bramblestar thinks that is only because it was already hurt, but lets Molewhisker have his moment of glory. He is later seen sharing a shriveled shrew with Briarlight. He helps the she-cat climb on Graystripe's back so she can be carried to Bramblestar's den. The Warriors' den is flooded out so the warriors rest in different dens with Molewhisker in the nursery. He snaps at Bramblestar, saying he is stepping on his tail. Cherryfall cuffs her brothers ear and tells him to be careful as it's their leader he is talking about. Bramblestar tells them that it is okay. The whole camp floods, they have to flee up a cliff face. Bramblestar tells Molewhisker and Cherryfall to go when it is their turn. Molewhisker tries to follow his sister but halts a little way up. His eyes full of terror and ears flat. He wails he cannot do it and will fall. Bramblestar calls to him that it is okay and he can do it. Molewhisker yowls he is starting to slip, though. Bramblestar starts to climbing to boost Molewhisker up, but Lionblaze comes down, reassuring Molewhisker and guiding him. Molewhisker very slowly makes his way up beside his sister and disappears over. The next cats are ready to go but Bramblestar tells them he wants to make Molewhisker is safe as if he falls he'll knock into someone. Lionblaze confirms that Molewhisker is okay. Bramblestar is relieve although Rosepetal is scared, she doesn't freeze in fear like Molewhisker. :When a patrol brings a Twoleg pelt to help keep the Clan dry and warm, Molewhisker and Rosepetal claw and chew it to split into smaller pieces. At one point, Molewhisker becomes sick, but is soon sleeping peacefully, breathing back to normal. Later, Daisy scorns the apprentices for exploring more than they are allowed. She tells Cherryfall and Molewhisker they should be ashamed as they encouraged them to do this. Molewhisker complains that it is boring and he has been stuck down in the tunnels for moons. Daisy responds if he needs something to do, he can play a game called hunt the tick on Purdy. As the flooding water recedes, Molewhisker and Cherryfall talk to Dustpelt and Brackenfur about how they will rebuild the dens in the hollow. Molewhisker is part of a border patrol, and follows after Bramblestar. When they return to the hollow to inspect the mess, Brackenfur relays instructions to Molewhisker and Cherryfall on how they are going to clean it up. The clean up is a good success, and Rosepetal recalls a funny moment with Molewhisker. She remembers that he had to get off a branch before Brackenfur put it in place. She comments she thought Molewhisker would become part of the warriors’ den. As Bramblestar and Squirrelflight discuss who to take to the Gathering, Bramblestar suggests Molewhisker as he worked hard rebuilding the camp so deserves to come as a reward. Squirrelflight agrees with him. In the Omen of the Stars Arc The Fourth Apprentice :Molekit and his sister, Cherrykit, are born to Poppyfrost and Berrynose during an unusually hot and dry greenleaf, although both are not yet named. After both are born, Jayfeather, the medicine cat of ThunderClan, calls for Berrynose to come see his kits. Before Berrynose arrives, Tigerstar, Hawkfrost, and Brokenstar, residents of the Place of No Stars, suddenly appear and gaze at the kits hungrily. Jayfeather's brother, Lionblaze, arrives and also sees the three cats, though none of other cats can see them. The Dark Forest cats disappear when Berrynose arrives in the nursery and greets his mate and kits warmly, assuring Poppyfrost that their kits would be the best in the Clan. Jayfeather suspects that the Place of No Stars' warriors are looking to recruit the kits if they die, but Lionblaze tells him that the Place of No Stars doesn't want dead kits, they want living ones. Fading Echoes :Molekit and his sister are officially named and listed in the allegiances. :Cherrykit tries to show Jayfeather a battle move she made up, but when she messes up due to a leaf, Molekit makes remarks that she's scared of a leaf, starting an argument. Poppyfrost reprimands him moments afterwards. :Molekit and Cherrykit are noted by Jayfeather to be some of Briarlight's biggest supporters. When her backbone is broken by the falling tree, the two kits play around her and regard her as a friend. Molekit climbs onto Briarlight's shoulders and balances there. Briarlight boasts to her mother, Millie, that she could balance both kits on her shoulders. Night Whispers :Molekit is seen several times playing with Cherrykit, and talking to his mother, Poppyfrost. Sign of the Moon :He and his sister, Cherrykit, are at Dovewing's and Ivypool's warrior ceremony, saying that they will be the best apprentices yet. Firestar overhears this, and tells them they are not six moons old yet, much to the kits' dismay. :He and his sister also get bellyache from eating too much squirrel, but when treated with herbs from Jayfeather, they both eventually heal. The Forgotten Warrior :When Molekit is getting his apprentice name, he at first refuses and tells Firestar that he doesn't want to do the "nasty" apprentice jobs, such as removing the elders' ticks. His mother, Poppyfrost, shuts her eyes and digs her claws into the ground when he says this, and his father, Berrynose, is furious. The Clan is shocked, but Firestar tells the young tom that he won't only have to do tasks like pulling the elders' ticks, only sometimes. Molepaw gives in and agrees to get his apprentice name. Rosepetal becomes his mentor. :When Molepaw, Cherrypaw, and their mentors are outside of camp practicing battle moves with Brightheart, a fox attacks them. Their mentors chase away the fox, but the fox comes back to get Molepaw and Cherrypaw. A strange cat chases the fox away, thus saving the two siblings. When the two and their mentors return to camp, Jayfeather checks up on Molepaw. While he checks him for injuries, Jayfeather enters Molepaw's memories; he sees the strange cat, but doesn't recognize it. :When Sol comes back to ThunderClan, he tells ThunderClan that he saved the two, but later it is revealed to be Hollyleaf who saved them. Molepaw and Cherrypaw are mesmerized by Sol since Mousefur was telling them about him earlier. :Later after hunting with his mentor, he brings back two mice in which he gives to Mousefur and Purdy to eat. :When Hollyleaf comes back to camp, Firestar tells him and his sister to make a nest for her in the apprentices' den. When she wonders about the hollow looking different, Molepaw exclaims that a tree fell into it, and that he would tell her about it while they made her nest. :Throughout the book, he and his sister listen to Sol's many stories. :When Firestar names cats to go into battle patrols, Molepaw and Cherrypaw protest, saying they were not named for any patrols. Firestar tells them they are going to be on his patrol; the patrol that stays at camp to protect the queens and elders in case any WindClan cats broke through. He and his sister exchange glances, not knowing whether to be disappointed that they might not fight, or proud to be on a patrol with the Clan leader. The Last Hope :While Ivypool and Dovewing are chattering in the morning, he is seen telling them with annoyance they awoke him with their conversation. He later says that he and his sister don't have any training that morning, because Spiderleg thinks they're too small to practice climbing. Ivypool replies that ThunderClan doesn't want any injuries. Soon after he is eager to practice battle moves with her and they work on defense moves. :He, along with his sister, Cherrypaw, are training with Ivypool and Dovewing. Ivypool is teaching them battle techniques and helping them to improve those skills. After the training session, he and his sister have a little skirmish, which angers Ivypool and she scolds them for that. This brings the realization to Ivypool that if the Clans and cats go on like this, they won't be able to win the final battle. :Molepaw serves as a messenger during the final battle, along with his sister, Cherrypaw, as he is one of the fastest cats in his Clan. He is assigned to WindClan, and then RiverClan, and his sister to ShadowClan. Before they leave, Poppyfrost tells them she's proud of them, and Berrynose comments that though they're apprentices, they're warriors today. :In the middle of the fight, Bumblestripe runs into Molepaw and Cherrypaw. Dovewing happily notes they're safe, and Molepaw comments that RiverClan has already driven the Dark Forest warriors on the edge of the border. In the Vision Of Shadows Arc The Apprentice's Quest :Molewhisker is announced to be Alderpaw's mentor by Bramblestar. Alderpaw is uncertain as to how he feels about this choice, noting that Molewhisker is quieter and less enthusiastic than his sister Cherryfall, and had not shown much interest in the kits. Molewhisker is solemn as he touches noses with Alderpaw, and after the ceremony, he tells the dark ginger tom that being an apprentice is a big responsibility. He explains that Alderpaw will have to pay attention to his training, because the Clan may one day depend upon his skills, and that he will have to work to prove he is worthy of becoming a warrior. :Sparkpaw asks her mentor Cherryfall if they can go hunting, but it is Molewhisker who replies, and he tells the excited young she-cat that in addition to their training, apprentices have special duties to care for the Clan. He and Cherryfall then order the apprentices to check the elders for ticks. :The next morning, Molewhisker and Cherryfall take Alderpaw and Sparkpaw to tour the territory. They lead their apprentices into the forest, and explain to them that they will need to know every pawstep of ThunderClan territory by the time they are warriors. As they head towards the ShadowClan border, Sparkpaw asks what will happen if they meet ShadowClan cats. Molewhisker sternly tells her that nothing will happen, and that the ThunderClan and ShadowClan cats will all stay on their own sides of the border. :Before reaching the ShadowClan border, the four cats first head down to the lake. Sparkpaw splashes in the water and yowls as she attempts to fish from the lake, and subsequently is chastised by Molewhisker, who tells her she won't be able to catch a fish or any other type of prey if she continues to scare it away with her antics. When the patrol gets to the border, Sparkpaw finds ShadowClan's scent unpleasant, but Molewhisker points out that the scent only smells bad to them because they aren't used to it, and says that ThunderClan probably smells just as bad to ShadowClan. :After completing the tour of the territory, Sparkpaw request to try hunting, and Molewhisker agrees. Molewhisker and Cherryfall teach their apprentices the hunting crouch, Molewhisker reminding the apprentices to make sure their tails don't wave around. Sparkpaw successfully, on her first attempt, catches a shrew, and Cherryfall and Molewhisker are impressed. :Molewhisker has Alderpaw and Sparkpaw practice their hunting crouches again, and Molewhisker tells Alderpaw to tuck his paws in. Sparkpaw adds that he can't make a good pounce with his paws sticking out, and begins to give other tips for performing a hunting crouch. Molewhisker interrupts her, reminding Sparkpaw that she is a brand new apprentice like Alderpaw, and not the mentor. When Alderpaw spots a vole, Molewhisker tells him to go after it, but the apprentice hesitates, and the vole gets away. Molewhisker reminds Alderpaw that a good hunter doesn't hesitate, and that he needs to trust his instincts more. When Sparkpaw catches another piece of prey, Molewhisker praises her, but appears annoyed his own apprentice has yet to catch anything. Alderpaw is upset, feeling as if he's a failure, but Molewhisker assures him that he will learn. :Molewhisker and Cherryfall attend the Gathering with their new apprentices. Alderpaw and Sparkpaw are surprised by the different creatures they see in the forest at night, to which Molewhisker comments that he will take them night hunting sometime. As Alderpaw and Sparkpaw reach the island, Molewhisker pads up beside them, asking what they think. Alderpaw replies that the Gathering is amazing. Molewhisker then points out to the apprentices the other Clans' leaders. :Molewhisker and Cherryfall do battle training with Alderpaw and Sparkpaw the day after the Gathering. Molewhisker becomes frustrated with Alderpaw for his lack of concentration, and after scolding his apprentice, declares the session finished. Molewhisker then takes Alderpaw for another attempt at hunting, and suggests a different way of hunting for him, but the young cat doesn't listen, and asks his mentor to repeat it. Molewhisker repeats himself, but is clearly annoyed and tells his apprentice off again for not paying attention. Alderpaw tries to hunt a mouse, but steps on a twig and scares it away. Molewhisker, though he controls his voice, is visibly frustrated yet again by his apprentice's ineptitude at hunting. :When they return to camp, Bramblestar summons Molewhisker up to his den. Bramblestar, Molewhisker, Jayfeather, and Leafpool emerge from the den and beckon Alderpaw to them. They explain that Alderpaw is to no longer train with Molewhisker and will instead train as a medicine cat apprentice. Alderpaw is shocked, and begs to stay as Molewhisker's apprentice, promising to do better and to listen to his mentor. Molewhisker is sympathetic to the young tom, stating that he knows Alderpaw tried really hard at warrior training and that he is not angry. :Molewhisker is later chosen to accompany Alderpaw on his quest to find SkyClan, along with Sandstorm, Cherryfall, and Sparkpaw. He and Cherryfall are delighted to be included on the journey. :The patrol sets off the next morning, leaving Clan territory and heading through a Twolegplace. They observe some Twolegs eating food, but are scared off by one of the Twoleg kits. Molewhisker growls that they should have known better than to go there, because Twolegs are always trouble. Later, these Twolegs depart in their monster, although they leave behind some discarded food. Molewhisker remarks that Twolegs and monsters are very strange, but also how their food is tasty. He suggests eating the food they have left behind, as they shouldn't let it go to waste when it's right there. The patrol decides to eat the food as Molewhisker recommended. :The ThunderClan cats set off again, traveling now through an unfamiliar forest. At sunset, Molewhisker suggests that the patrol to hunt, as it will be dark soon. The other cats agree to the idea, and Molewhisker invites Alderpaw to hunt with him. Alderpaw tries to hunt a mouse but hesitates and the mouse escapes, though Molewhisker leaps after it and catches it anyway. Molewhisker is sympathetic to his former apprentice, who has been unable to catch anything, and tells him he can share his prey. :After their meal, they set off again, hoping to cross a Thunderpath before they settle down for the night. The patrol is standing beside it when an object suddenly flies out of one of the monsters and barrels straight towards Molewhisker. Fortunately, Sandstorm, sees the object and is able to knock Molewhisker out of the way before he can be struck. Molewhisker gratefully tells her that she probably saved her life, but breaks off as another object flies into the air. The cats retreat into the trees, deciding to cross the Thunderpath the next morning. :When the patrol sets up camp the next night, they meet two foxes. Alderpaw, Sparkpaw, Sandstorm, and a stranger defeat one fox while Cherryfall and Molewhisker drive away the other. With the foxes gone, they discover that the stranger who helped fight off the first fox is the ShadowClan apprentice Needlepaw. Needlepaw explains that she had seen the patrol leave and followed them. Molewhisker curiously asks her if she really had tailed them across the Thunderpath, and Needlepaw replies that she did, as Thunderpaths are no big deal. Molewhisker retorts that if she's not scared of them, then she is a mouse-brain. Needlepaw declares that she is coming with the ThunderClan now, and at this Cherryfall and Molewhisker share a disbelieving glance. :Molewhisker and the other members of the patrol meet to discuss whether to allow Needlepaw to join them, and he is in favor of sending her back. Sandstorm doesn't think it's safe for the young apprentice to go home on her own, but Molewhisker growls that since the nosy little cat has gotten herself into the mess, she should get herself out of it, and that cheeky ShadowClan apprentices aren't their problem. Alderpaw points out that her nosiness came in handy with the foxes, which Molewhisker acknowledges. Alderpaw adds that if they try to send Needlepaw back, she will probably just follow them anyway, to which Molewhisker argues that even so, that is no reason to welcome her. Sandstorm decides to let Needlepaw stay, and after the discussion is finished, Molewhisker mutters to Cherryfall that Needlepaw is going to be in a lot of trouble when she returns to ShadowClan. :Alderpaw dreams of SkyClan in danger, so he and Sandstorm decide they must set off again. Molewhisker grumbles that he doesn't see why they left so soon, as he and the others have not been informed about SkyClan or Alderpaw's visions. They encounter a Twoleg den, which Sparkpaw wants to explore, but Molewhisker tells her no, because it's a Twoleg thing and it's best to stay away from Twolegs. Now, they reach a fence, which the patrol climbs over one by one, Molewhisker and Cherryfall without mishap. Sandstorm, meanwhile, slips and falls off the fence. Molewhisker leaps forward to break her fall, but she still is hurt. :The next morning, with Sandstorm injured, Molewhisker goes out with Sparkpaw and Needlepaw to hunt, and they return with some prey. Cherryfall, Sparkpaw, and Molewhisker see how ill Sandstorm is, and Molewhisker declares that they will do everything they can to help her, so Alderpaw sends them off to fetch herbs. :Sandstorm soon dies of her wounds, and the other cats gather as Alderpaw drags her body into the clearing. They are all stunned, and gloomily Molewhisker states that Sandstorm was the only one to know the route, and that they were relying on her to be able to complete the journey. He asks if her death is meant to tell them their quest is doomed. They decide to sit vigil for Sandstorm, and at dawn, they bury her. Cherryfall declares that she and Molewhisker should bury her, as they are the elder cats of the journey now. Sparkpaw wants to help bury her grandmother, and Molewhisker comfortingly tells her she can if she wants. As the bury Sandstorm, Molewhisker voices his wish to turn around, suggesting again that the quest is doomed. Needlepaw objects that they have to keep going, but Molewhisker growls that it isn't her decision, and that she isn't even a ThunderClan cat. :Alderpaw decides to finally tell the other cats about his visions. He tells them that he has something to say, and Molewhisker impatiently tells him to spit it out. Alderpaw tells them al he knows of SkyClan's history, and why they have to go find them. After Alderpaw finishes, Molewhisker inquires as to why the other Clans drove SkyClan away and let them die off, but Alderpaw says that no cat knows the full story. The patrol is glad that Alderpaw told them about his visions, and Molewhksker vows that they will do whatever it takes to help Alderpaw find SkyClan and complete the quest, the other cats murmuring their agreement. :When the patrol finally reaches SkyClan's gorge, Needlepaw immediately tries to rush down into it, but Molewhisker blocks her way, asking if she's mouse-brained. Molewhisker argues that none of them know much of SkyClan, and that they can't be sure whether to trust them. They meet a few cats, presumably a SkyClan patrol, and Alderpaw looks to the senior cats Cherryfall and Molewhisker to speak to the patrol's leader, but when they remain silent, Alderpaw speaks to him instead. :The traveling cats are allowed to stay in the gorge. When Sparkpaw challenges Darktail about how prey is distributed within his group, Molewhksker steps between the apprentice and the leader, saying that Sparkpaw is just young and curious, and escorts her back to her den. The next morning, Molewhisker tells the questing cats that they should hunt, as they can't expect to eat with the SkyClan cats. Molewhisker offers to hunt with Alderpaw as Cherryfall and Sparkpaw leave together, but Alderpaw declines his offer, not wanting to disappoint his former mentor again with his poor hunting skills, and the brown-and-cream tom heads off. :Molewhisker and the other Clan cats are already back when Darktail and Alderpaw return following Mistfeather's death. Molewhisker queries as to what is going on as Darktail shoves Alderpaw into the center of his rogues. Darktail proclaims that he found Alderpaw talking with SkyClan cat, and that he and his friends are conspiring to drive his group out in order to reclaim the territory for SkyClan. Molewhisker hisses that they should have known they weren't the real SkyClan, and that a lot of thing now make sense. Darktail decides to keep the Clan cats in his camp until he knows that they are not a threat. Cherryfall and Molewhisker protest that Darktail can't keep them if they want to leave, but the questing cats have no choice but to stay because Darktail's cats outnumber them. :After the meeting, Molewhisker and his companions are escorted to a different den and guarded by Raven, one of Darktail's rogues. Alderpaw tells his Clanmates of Mistfeather, and when he finishes, Molewhisker hisses that Darktail is evil. He says they should have just left, but Needlepaw points out that Darktail's rogues would have just followed them. :Just before dawn, the Clan cats try to escape the camp, as Raven has fallen asleep. Molewhisker leads them out of the den and to the river. He then picks up his pace, heading swiftly downstream. However, Molewhisker worries that they need to move more quickly, as Darktail's rogues can still follow their scent. Alderpaw suggests that they cross the river to break the scent trail, so Molewhisker searches for a safe crossing point. He decided upon a spot where tree branches hang over the river. Sparkpaw, Molewhisker, and Cherryfall use the tree branch to cross the river, jumping down on the far bank, but the branch breaks as Alderpaw and Needlepaw use it, sweeping the two apprentices into the river and away from their Clanmates. Molewhisker, Cherryfall, and Sparkpaw search for the two missing apprentices, but to their distress, they have no success. They have to head home without them, thinking them drowned. :Alderpaw and Needlepaw travel home alone, and they reach the horseplace and near Clan territory, Alderpaw hears a cat yowl, and is delighted as he spots Molewhisker, accompanied by Poppyfrost, Birchfall, and Berrynose. Molewhisker explains that he had returned to camp with Cherryfall and Sparkpaw the previous day, and when ThunderClan learned of Alderpaw and Needlepaw's disappearance, they sent out the search party with Molewhisker to guide them back to the location where they had gone missing, not believing they are dead. Needlepaw reveals the two kits - Twigkit and Violetkit - she and Alderpaw found to the ThunderClan patrol, and Molewhisker and the other murmur in surprise. As Needlepaw departs for ShadowClan and the ThunderClan patrol leads Alderpaw back to camp, Molewhisker comments that ThunderClan will be proud of Alderpaw and that he can't wait to hear what Cherryfall will say about the kits. In the Novellas Hollyleaf's Story :He first appears outside, playing with Cherrykit. His mother, Poppyfrost calls for him to bring his sister back to the nursery. He then tells his littermate that she can't play today. Later on he is mentioned when Hollyleaf wants to go and look for herbs with Fallen Leaves to help the two kits. Later Hollyleaf watches as he and his sister practice battle moves. Near the end, Hollyleaf saves him and his sister from a fox. Mistystar's Omen : Dovewing's Silence :Molepaw is nudged by Purdy who says that he will need help burying the dead. Molepaw just grunts in response, but when Purdy says that he is the only elder left Molepaw looks abashed and gets up to help Purdy. :Dovewing whirls around when she hears a kit say help that the Dark Forest is coming to attack her. She relaxes when she sees Molepaw creeping up on the kit, Amberkit. Dewkit and Snowkit run up to him yowling that he is a traitor, and Molepaw playfully responds by asking if they do not trust him even though he swore the oath. He pounces in front of the kits, but Dovewing steps in front of him asking him what he's doing. Molepaw says that he's just playing, and Dovewing then says that there is no need to scare the kits now that the battle has already been won. Molepaw's gaze slides over to where Thornclaw and Birchfall are eating and mutters that it hasn't been entirely won. Daisy comes out to see what's going on, and Dovewing explains that Molepaw didn't choose the best game, but Daisy tells her to leave them alone, as the kits are just play-fighting. Glaring at Dovewing, Molepaw tells her that she heard Daisy and shouldn't stick her muzzle where it doesn't belong. Dovewing growls he knows what he did wrong and he should think about if he is helping the Clan. The apprentice continues the game though, letting the kits leap onto him. :The next day, Molepaw joins a patrol with Cherrypaw and Rosepetal. During that patrol they burst out of the undergrowth to a patrol that is mostly made up of the former Dark Forest trainees. His eyes are wide and fur bushed in panic, and Cherrypaw explains they found a fox. Rosepetal starts to say the news is worse than something until Molepaw cuts in, saying they are going to let Bramblestar's patrol know, as he might send a patrol to track the fox down and chase it out. :Cherrypaw and Bramblestar's patrol arrive at the fox to find the fox dead and injured warriors surrounding it. Bramblestar notices the trap caught on the fox's tail, and says Cherrypaw and Molepaw told him they found traces of fox inside the border. He asks the patrol if they chased it into the trap. Dovewing figures out it was already in the trap when the first patrol finds it. Bramblestar says they were not told of the trap, and Dovewing figures out that Cherrypaw and Molepaw deliberately sent the former Dark Forest trainees to the crazed fox, as they feel no loyalty towards them anymore. Molepaw shifts his paw and whines they didn't know they would attack it, they just wanted to give them a scare, but Lionblaze hisses they nearly killed their Clanmates. They head back to camp, and Bramblestar congratulates the former Dark Forest trainees for their bravery. Cherrypaw and Molepaw approach them, apologizing for their actions and promising it won't happen again. Trivia *Molewhisker has WindClan blood through Windflight, loner blood through Daisy and Smoky and SkyClan blood through Spottedleaf and Tigerstar. *In ''The Forgotten Warrior, Molewhisker and Cherryfall are said to be six moons old. However, judging by the season they were born and the season they were apprenticed in, both of them were over a year old and roughly six moons late in being apprenticed. *He and Cherryfall are mistakenly listed as kits in the allegiances in The Forgotten Warrior and The Last Hope, despite having already been apprenticed. *He has been mistakenly described as brown-and-white. *Molewhisker was named after Molepaw, his uncle.Revealed on Kate's Blog Character Pixels Kin Members Mother: :Poppyfrost: Father: :Berrynose: Sister: :Cherryfall: :Daisy: Grandfathers: :Brackenfur: :Smoky: Great-Grandmothers: :Frostfur: :Willowpelt: Great-Grandfather: :Whitestorm: Great-Great-Grandmothers: :Robinwing: :Swiftbreeze: :Snowfur: Great-Great-Grandfathers: :Fuzzypelt: :Adderfang: :Thistleclaw: Great-Great-Great-Grandmothers: :Moonflower: :Poppydawn: :Flashnose: Great-Great-Great-Grandfathers: :Stormtail: :Windflight: Great-Great-Great-Great-Grandfather: :Rooktail: :Unnamed tom: Great-Great-Great-Great-Grandmothers: :Fallowsong: :Daisytoe: :Unnamed she-cat: Aunts: :Hazeltail: :Cinderheart: :Honeyfern: :Lilyheart: :Seedpaw: :Hollytuft: Uncles: :Mousewhisker: :Molepaw: Aunts/Uncles: :Fernsong: :Sorrelstripe: Half-Aunt: :Rosepetal: Half-Uncle: :Toadstep: Great-Aunts: :Cinderpelt: :Brightheart: Great-Uncles: :Sootfur: :Rainwhisker: :Thornclaw: Great-Half-Uncle: :Graystripe: :Darkstripe: Great-Great-Aunts: :Brindleface: :Spottedleaf: :Leopardfoot: Great-Great-Uncles: :Patchpelt: :Redtail: :Dustpelt: :Ravenpaw: :Longtail: Great-Great-Uncles and Aunts: :Unidentified Kits: Great-Great-Great-Aunts: :Bluestar: :Sweetpaw: :Rosetail: Great-Great-Great-Great-Aunt: :Daisytoe: Great-Great-Great-Great-Uncles: :Goosefeather: :Rabbitleap: :Heronwing: Cousins: :Unnamed Kits: :Whitewing: :Ambermoon: :Dewnose: :Snowbush: :Stormfur: :Feathertail: :Bumblestripe: :Blossomfall: :Briarlight: :Ashfur: :Ferncloud: :Two Unnamed Kits: Deceased, Suspected StarClan members :Sandstorm: :Mistkit: :Nightkit: :Tigerstar: :Spiderleg: :Shrewpaw: :Birchfall: :Larchkit: :Hollykit: :Icecloud: :Foxleap: :Stonefur: :Mosskit: :Mistystar :Dovewing: :Ivypool: :Lark That Sings at Dawn: :Pine That Clings to Rock : :Leafpool: :Squirrelflight: :Bramblestar: :Tawnypelt: :Hawkfrost: :Mothwing: :Tadpole: :Reedwhisker: :Perchkit: :Primrosepaw: :Pikepaw: :Lionblaze: :Jayfeather: :Hollyleaf: :Tigerheart: :Flametail: :Dawnpelt: :Goosefeather: :Moonflower: :Bluestar: :Snowfur: :Whitestorm: :Sootfur: :Rainwhisker: :Sorreltail: :Cinderheart: :Poppyfrost: :Honeyfern: :Lilyheart: :Seedpaw: :Fernsong: :Cherryfall: :Hollytuft: :Sorrelstripe: :Swiftbreeze: :Patchpelt: :Redtail: :Leopardfoot: :Spottedleaf: :Willowpelt: :Graystripe: :Darkstripe: Distant Ancestors: :Cloudstar: :Birdflight: :Gorseclaw: :Spottedpelt: |''See more''}} Tree Quotes Ceremonies References and Citations }} de:Maulwurfpfote (S4)fi:Kontiaisviiksiru:Кротоусfr:Petit Loir Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Males Category:Warriors Category:Bramblestar's Storm characters Category:The Apprentice's Quest characters Category:Mentors Category:Supporting Character Category:Senior Warrior